


Who Understands Me Becomes Mine [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Ladders [Podfic] [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Will likes pushing Hannibal. He should probably get a new hobby.





	Who Understands Me Becomes Mine [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Understands Me Becomes Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418726) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



This is the audio production of the second installment in Emungere's  _Ladders_ series, "Who Understands Me Becomes Mine".

 

Length: 11:05 (10MB)

 

Access: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cPRmOBCihsk6a6L15mFy5pt3wu2QadIl)


End file.
